fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Void Curse
---- Void Curse (空空 呪法, kuukuu Jūhō) is a Curse which manifested and is utilized by the fox demon known as Shiro Kitsune. Like his burning curse, Shiro inherited this curse from his mother, the curse being a true and terrifying manifestation of his demonic bloodline, allowing him control over the void, endless darkness far beyond anything one may achieve through the usage of darkness magic. This curse allows him to embody darkness to its fullest, banish light and create shadowy illusions with complete and utter control over the element. This magic is fuelled by negative emotion, the more anger and hate that Shiro feels the stronger that his usage of this curse can become. Overview Curses are not to be confused with magic, a skill known by and utilized by a select few humans skilled enough to harness the power of ethernano to create and perform an array of incredible and sometimes beautiful works. Curses cannot be used by humans, their usage being limited to that of demons and often being described as being far more powerful than magic, such being shown several times during which Mard Geer and the Demons of Tartaros devastated the magic wielding mages of Fairy tail. Once again, unlike its counterpart, magic, Curses are not learned but instead, each and every demon is born with their own powerful and often unique curse that is theirs and often theirs alone aside from cases in which offspring inherit the curses of one or both of their parents. As the biology of demons is different from that of humans, in chemical processes and sometimes even physical appearance, their magic origin is far different from that of a human or many of the other races found on Earth Land, often being referred to a corrupted origin due to the fact that it takes in and refines Magic Barrier particles rather than the ethernano used to produce magic. Curses are often far more foul in nature from their magical counterparts, these abilities being driven and fueled by demonic forces and dark desires. Like magic, the influence of emotion can greatly impact the strength and potency of curses. Darker and more sinister emotions often eliciting the full and true power of curses as those forces are the original driving nature of demons. This particular curse allows Shiro to control and manipulate darkness and shadow in a form known as the void. The void exists as a separate space similar to spaces such as those created via the usage of other spatial magic such as requip. Shiro possesses the ability to store objects within this dimension, pulling them out and placing other objects inside however he pleases but the true power of the void is that it allows him to summon darkness and shadows from within it, pulling them from the separate space and utilizing them in battle. These shadows are not created, simply pulled from the void and manipulated, this darkness being a substance through which the void manifests, allowing darkness that touches enemies to pull them into the void. Living beings trapped in the void being faced with neigh-emptiness and total darkness as no light can enter the void, darkness absorbing it completely. Opening the void can cause black hole-like effect in which objects and be sucked inside but by no means it as powerful as a blackhole created by gravity based magic and curses. Unlike his other curses, Shiro cannot mold darkness like that of molding magic. He possesses not the manipulative ability over the darkness of the void to shape it into anything but rather he has control over the creatures living with the void. Void walkers are creatures of darkness, created from the darkest emotions created by man, given physical form in the shape of these void walkers who all take on a shade-like appearance. Void walkers come in all shapes and sizes, having a heavy weakness to bright light and overly positive emotions which makes them vulnerable not only to light wielders but those who possess strongly positive outlooks on life. The larger the shade the lesser these weaknesses are but still they remain weaknesses nonetheless. This Curse can only manifest in Shiro when he gives into anger and takes on his demonic form as well as fully embraces his demonic nature. Bottled up hate and sadness being the fuel to activate this curse which engulfs Shiro in a blanket of darkness, changing his appearance entirely to resemble one of the void walkers. Trivia Slightly inspired by the idea of Nogitsune from Japanese Mythology Category:Curse Category:Darkness Magic Category:Spatial Magic